Sorry
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: By Chris Daughtry. A songfic about Hermione expecting Harry's child after months of her breakup with Ron and the end of the trio's friendship.What happens when Ron tries to talk to her so he can have a last chance?... H-Hr-R triangle. please R&R!


_Hello everyone, hmm i'm not sure if this is a h-hr or a r-hr shot, but i'm a massive harmonian so you know i'd never make a r-hr shot with no reason.... The ones who have read my "It Ends Tonight" will understand what happens better I think, it's a shot of how I think Ron would end up with both Harry and Hermione away from him...._

_HUGE thanks to my great friend and beta Marla1 for her seriously awesome job with all my stories, she's just the person who makes me feel proud of the effort i put in this :)_

_CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE! SO YOU CAN FIND THE HARMONIAN SOUNDTRACK VOL.3 AND THE TRAILER TO "Harry Potter And The End Of Illusions"_

* * *

Sorry

_Chris Daughtry _

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute,  
How can I explain?  
Whatever happened, dear,  
I never meant to hurt you,  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

_All the words that I come up with,  
They're like gasoline on flames.  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own._

_When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe?_

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul,  
And If I promised you I'll regain control,  
Will you open your door,  
And let me in take me for who I am,  
And not for who I've been, who I've been?_

_When I say I'm sorry,  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story,  
Say you won't leave me.  
When I say I'm sorry,  
Can your forgive me?  
When I say I will always be there,  
Will you believe me?_

Hermione moved from the apparition point to her boyfriend's flat, the place that had been "theirs" for the last couple of months, in a hurry. The snow would soon start falling again around the centre of London and she needed to get home, to their cozy home, to him. The small lump in her belly was already visible above her clothes but right now it couldn't be shown because of her coat and scarf that covered her front. She smiled at the thought of the small, four and a half months lump inside her, she loved it already, that child had changed both hers and Harry's lives forever and she couldn't be happier about it.

Everything happened rather fast, they were three friends, the golden trio, she was with Ron, and they realized what a mistake they had done. They cheated on each other, he with Lavender Brown – who had abandoned again-, and she with their other best friend, Harry Potter, the man she always loved more than her own life. Ron and she broke up badly, after their final fight, Hermione had taken her distance and Ron had tried to find and talk with Harry. That talk had turned into a fight; a punch fight with no winner but a screaming Hermione between the two bleeding, young men; that was the end of their friendship. Their other friends separated into two sides with those who supported them and the ones who would never accept their "betrayal".

Now, almost six months later, she was with child, Harry was on cloud nine and they were finally relaxed and settled at the idea of being together forever. Hermione was still feeling a stab of pain inside her heart every time she thought of Ron and the trio. She never meant to hurt him, the mistake was their relationship, a relationship which was based on unfulfilled passion and attraction that faded when the lust was fulfilled and when more important things got between them. It faded when the danger was out of their lives, they both knew they had made a mistake and both had cheated on each other. Hermione was glad they hadn't gotten too far, she would not have married to a man she knew things were over with. The last time Hermione had seen Ron was months before, when she had tried to talk to him after his fight with Harry. He had said hurtful words to her, things they both knew he didn't mean and she didn't deserve to be offended with. That time was when she promised herself she would not let him hurt her again, he knew her far too well not to hurt her the way he did. Since that time, Harry and Hermione hadn't talked to any Weasley.

Hermione sighed as she kept moving and her breath turned into steam in front of her face as the temperature was very low. She entered the small groceries shop that was still open, just a few feet down the block from the flats she and Harry lived in for the last months. She said her hello to the kind, old man that owned the shop and bought the daily newspaper she always buy and a box of cocoa, she knew Harry was a very lazy git to come till here and buy these two little things on his own but she also knew he'd be exhausted from his day as an activate Auror for the ministry. At least her job as an Unspeakable wasn't that exhausting and Harry always brought her anything she wanted because she was pregnant, and that for Harry, meant that she was something like a bomb that could get off anytime now. Hermione thanked the old man with a warm smile and left the small shop with the paper bag under her right arm, her left hand already inside her coat's pocket, searching for the keys to the central entrance.

A hand gripping her left arm made her gasp, for a short moment she felt panic that made her whole body go rigid. But after that moment, she knew she could cast wandless magic and defeat that person gripping her like that, even in the middle of the muggle street. The second gasp she gave was stronger as she laid her eyes on the man gripping her arm with enough force to make her arm grow slowly numb.

'Ron,' Hermione half whispered, half gasped as a man with old clothes and fire red, untidy hair, moustache and bread showed up before her from the shadows he was hidden in. The pathetic excuse of a smile he tried to give scared her more than make her feel good of his ability to smile even in this state.

'Hermione,' Ron said with a husky voice and Hermione could feel the strong sense of firewhiskey the moment Ron unlocked his lips to say her name. 'You look beautiful,' he said and ran his eyes up and down her body, momentary stopping his gaze close to her belly. Hermione was feeling worried and almost scared at the sight of Ron in that condition, her right hand flew close to her belly, unconsciously protecting her unborn child even from Ron's drunken gaze the same moment she was yanking her left arm free from his grasp.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' Hermione said concerned as Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione's body and returned on her eyes.

'I learned about the baby,' Ron said seriously, Hermione felt like Ron was trying to make her feel guilty for her pregnancy with Harry's child after the break up between her and Ron, that made her angry.

'Ron, I asked you something, what are doing here?' Hermione repeated with a strong voice. Ron looked at her with his eyes trying to focus on her and what she was asking for him to reply.

'I need only a minute of your time,' Ron said and Hermione looked at him concerned, the last thing she needed was Ron starting barking out of her and Harry's flat and another fight to start between the former male best friends with her trying to separate them in her current delicate condition. She glanced up at the windows of the flat she lived in and her heart ached as she noticed the lights in the living room's windows. Harry was already back home after his mission, she had to hurry so he wouldn't get worried with her being late, Harry always spent his time waiting for her by staring out of the windows of their flat.

'You have my minute, Ron, tell me what you want, hurry up please.' Hermione said and Ron smiled at her, a smile that reached his eyes in spite of the first one.

'I want to apologize, Hermy, I want to tell you that I'm sorry, that I can change, I want you back. I want a second chance.' Ron said and Hermione blinked at his words, not believing her ears. He was in the worst shape she had even seen him, she was pregnant with another man's child, not any other random man's child, but Harry's child, and he wanted her to be back with him? After all the things that had happened? Hermione didn't dare to ask Ron if he was serious, she knew he'd get angry, Ron could be clumsy when he was getting drunk, he wasn't just clumsy but brutal as well, she didn't need such behaviors right now with herself on the line.

'Ron…' Hermione started, trying to put some logic inside his drunken mind.

'NO!' Ron shouted and Hermione stepped back in instinct, he got panicked with himself for shouting and got closer to her again, trying to calm both of them. 'Sorry, no just let me talk to you, I know what you're going to say, I know many things happened between us but listen to me.' Ron said and Hermione just nodded, wanting to get out of all this as soon as possible. 'I did many mistakes, I screw it all up, I pushed you in his arms and I went with Lavender but things can go back to normal, we can start over, Lavender is out of my life for a long time now and I'm sure we can work things out, we always did work out.' Ron said and Hermione was left speechless yet again for a few moments, trying to progress what Ron was saying, she hoped it was the alcohol talking and not Ron himself.

When he said that things worked out between them, she knew he meant that she'd step back, shallow his temper, his manners, his way of thinking and he'd try to understand her with no success, he'd get angry with her and of course he'd get jealous of her twenty four hours a day. But the main thing Ron said and made Hermione furious was all this miserable situation tagged as "normal", no; the only time she felt normal was the last months with her and Harry finally being together. The time Harry and she started to heal, not only the war's wounds but also the wounds of the end of their friendship with Ron. Now she was normal.

'Ron listen to me,' Hermione started again but Ron held up his hand to stop her.

'I know, you're every right to say that I'd return to Lavender, but I won't Hermione. Harry is not for you, you have things in common but not what it takes, you'll get bored, you'll get tired of him and his ego-centered character, you'll get tired of his complexes about everything happening being his fault. With me, you'll be fine, you'll be happy,' Ron said desperately and looked back down to Hermione's stomach. 'We'll let him see the child but we can raise it together, we can make it, I have no problem with being the baby's father.' Ron said and Hermione was left speechless once more, she couldn't believe in her ears, even if her healers had told her not to get angry and to try to avoid intense situations she couldn't stop feeling her blood boiling inside her veins. Ron wasn't only asking of her to abandon Harry, like Ron did twice in the past, when death was hunting the three of them down, Ron didn't only ask of Hermione going back to their miserable excuse of relationship with suffering from each other's presence but he was also proposing of her taking Harry's child away from him, when only Ron and Hermione knew how much Harry always wanted a family on his own, how much he needed one.

'Harry has an ego-centered character?' Hermione started with the first thing that came in her mind harder than all the other things Ron had said. 'Harry is the problem for you? Your problem Ron isn't Lavender nor Harry, nor me nor the child I'll have with him, the problem is _you_ and _your _complexes! The problem is your insecurities! The problem is your way of making me crawl because of your stupid, huge ego, the problem is you of never understanding me, of never caring to do so. I'm tired of you, Ron, I'm tired of all of your stupid ways of acting around people. I moved on, Harry moved on, we let you in peace after what happened between me and you, after the fight between you and Harry. I'm expecting Harry's child, Ron, Harry's!' Hermione hadn't realized she was almost howling in the middle of the street. Ron was left speechless before her, listening to her.

'I could never get bored with him, Ron. I could never get sad or tired of him, because I love him and he loves me back. He isn't just lusting over me, like you did; he isn't seeing me as a trophy that he'd won to prove something. He doesn't want me as to make anyone jealous. He isn't like you, Ron. You just want me to be with you so you can prove to everyone but most of all your self that you deserve to have me more than Harry does.' Hermione kept up this time calmer, trying to slow down as she could feel the baby kicking nervously inside her. 'Move on, Ron, like I and Harry did. Move on for your sake.' Hermione said and Ron looked at her with eyes that were filled with guilt and pain, it hurt her, she wanted the best for him, not because she was in love with him but because she still cared for that clumsy, irritating young boy with the old Hogwarts robes and the broken by the Willow wand.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione, forgive me, for everything.' Ron said in a murmur, looking down this time, not daring to look at any part of Hermione, not her eyes, not her stomach, just the ground she was standing on. Hermione looked at him with pain and pity for the man Ron had grown to become.

'I have nothing to forgive you for, Ron, I just don't want to see you again, not like that at least.' Hermione said and after a last glance on the redhead she left, walking in a hurry down the snow covered street to her house, leaving her ex best friend and boyfriend standing in the snow with his head lowered and his eyes full of tears.

Hermione entered the building the moment the snow started falling again, scattering the city with a fresh blanket of white snow. Ron looked at the closing door behind Hermione, not knowing where to go or what to do without her and Harry, his life was centered around her and him, the two of them had moved on, together, he had decided not only to betray Hermione first, by cheating her with Lavender but also destroying his friendship with the only person that never blamed him for nothing, not the times he left Harry behind during the Tri Wizard, not even when he abandoned both Harry and Hermione in the tent.

The snow kept falling and falling around London, the lights of the flat Harry and Hermione lived in eventually turned off, like many other lights in the neighborhood but the redhead man was still there, accepting all the cold as a punishment for his stupid actions and his pathetic current state. He was sorry, for everything he had done, for everything that had happened and he was sorry of himself_._

_Soooooo??? what u think guys, that was the most realistic idea of a post-series-without-hhr-ron's version, what u think? when i was making it, pictures of Jack from Lost came in my mind lol (if yo have seen season 4 i think you know what i'm talking about)_

_when I mentioned Ron being "Brutal" i mean he was clumsy and he could do things he wouldn't even be aware of not that he'd beat hermione_

_soooo? whar are u waiting for? review and make me happy please :D_

_Christina_

* * *


End file.
